Erebor's band
by Lily Laplume
Summary: Phil O'Gorman est un jeune immigré néozélandais, fraichement débarqué à Paris et qui, armé de sa guitare, joue tous les jours sur une place très fréquentée. Un jour, Kill (surnommé THE Kill), membre d'un groupe de rock prometteur, le repère et lui propose une place dans son Erebor's band. Bonne lecture :D !


Coucou tout le monde ! C'est Lily ! De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Ahem. Bref. Je suis désolée, je suis TRES en retard sur mes fics. En plus j'avais promis de ne rien publier avant d'avoir fini ma première fanfic, mais j'ai changé d'ordi et de traitement de texte et du coup c'est un peu le bazar En outre, j'ai eu l'idée d'une nouvelle fic, donc je me fais plaisir. J'ai une autre excuse ! Je sors du BAC ! (oui enfin, depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, donc c'est pas vraiment une excuse...) Ouch ! C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai rien publié pendant plusieurs mois, et que mes autres fic en sont pour le moment au point mort. Mais normalement je ne devrais plus trop tarder à publier la toute fin de ma première fic, depuis longtemps promise !

Ce texte est donc le petit début d'une nouvelle fic sur un univers que j'aime particulièrement : le rock, la zik, la guitare, et j'y mets en scène des personnages un chouiat modifiés mais que vous n'aurez aucun mal à reconnaître je pense !

Bonne lecture !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sur une place où débouchait la sortie du métro, il y avait beaucoup de passage. Des hommes et femmes d'affaire en costards et tailleurs, serrant leur serviette dans une main et un café dans l'autre, des groupes d'étudiants en droit portant leurs vestes sur le bras, ou de jeunes étudiants des Beaux-Arts, portant cartons à dessin et besaces pleines de matériel. Il y avait aussi des enfants, en trottinettes ou jouant au ballon, de nombreux cyclistes et de jeunes gens en roller qui slalomaient à toute vitesse entre de petits plots noirs ou orange. Quelques couples d'amoureux, pour la plupart des touristes émerveillés par cette place de la ville lumière, jetaient des pièces dans le long bassin pourvu de plusieurs fontaines situé au centre de la place. Là, adossé contre le rebord de pierre du bassin et assis sur une couverture multicolore, un jeune homme chantait d'une voix claire en s'accompagnant d'une vieille guitare acoustique. Il avait un air parfaitement détendu, les yeux mi clos tandis qu'il grattait ses cordes, et la forme de ses lèvres donnait l'impression qu'il avait en permanence un sourire au coin de la bouche. Il portait ses cheveux blond vénitien en dreadlocks et relevés en une épaisse et hirsute queue de cheval. Un t-shirt sans manche blanc et un treillis beige constituaient son unique habillement, avec de vieilles rangers et une veste militaire élimée, sur laquelle était fixé un pins représentant un avion Rafale. Sur la house fermée de sa guitare qu'il avait placée devant lui, était posée une petite coupelle de style marocain, toute en mosaïques bleues et ambre. Dans la coupelle quelques piécettes et billets de peu de valeur.

Cependant le guitariste ne semblait que peu se soucier de ce détail. Il était tout entier consacré à sa musique, se plaisant même à répéter plusieurs fois le couplet d'une chanson lorsqu'il l'appréciait particulièrement. Il chantait de tout, toute la journée, du matin à 7 heures au soir à 19 heures. Il aimait jouer pour les gens qui partaient au travail tôt le matin, et jouait à cette occasion des chansons entraînantes et enjouées. S'il partait à cette heure le soir, c'était parce qu'il jouait dans les pubs le soir venu, ce qui constituait la plus grosse part de sa recette de la journée. Il chantait du rock, de la pop, du reggae, de la musique celtique, des balades espagnoles, de la country, du blues. De la chanson la plus simplette au plus complexe solo.

Il grattait à ce moment l'air charmant de Pretty Woman. À quelques mètres de lui, à demi assis sur le rebord du même bassin, un homme tout habillé de noir tirait sur sa cigarette sans le lâcher des yeux. Il était la depuis une bonne heure, à simplement écouter le jeune guitariste, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'était la troisième fois qu'il venait en une semaine. La première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, il sortait du métro, étant descendu à une station inhabituelle pour lui en raison d'un rendez-vous dans ce coin-là avec un éventuel manager. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter, stoppé net dans son élan par la voix pure du musicien. Ayant quelques minutes à tuer, il s'était installé quelques instants à la place qu'il occupait présentement, savourant autant la voix que le jeu du guitariste. Une idée commençait déjà à germer dans sa tête brune. La seconde fois, deux jours plus tard, il avait volontairement dévié de son chemin habituel et était de nouveau descendu à cette station miracle, priant pour que le jeune homme blond fut encore là. Il avait vite été rassuré en entendant, alors qu'il montait les dernières marches, une mélodie enjouée accompagnée d'une voix fraîche et infatigable. Cette fois, il était resté une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de son groupe l'appelle pour lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait, car ils étaient sensés répéter à cette heure-ci. Le brun avait sourit et murmuré doucement « Calmos Dan, je crois que j'ai trouvé notre deuxième guitariste ».

L'homme devait avoir la vingtaine avancée. Il était grand, bien bâti, ses avants-bras croisés sur sa poitrine étaient musclés. Ses cheveux mi-long tombaient sur ses épaules, un peu ébouriffés, et un résidu de franche pendouillait légèrement sur son front. Une barbe de trois jours ornait ses joues. Il avait une grande bouche, des yeux marrons et des sourcils fournis. Il portait un t-shirt noir sur lequel on devinait le symbole des Guns N Roses, un jean noir moulant et qui tombait sur de rutilantes Dock Martins noires, ainsi qu'un perfecto de cuir noir. Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de jeter le mégot et de l'écraser rapidement sous sa semelle. Puis il se dirigea vers le guitariste. Tranquillement, d'un pas assuré et posé. A ce moment-là, le blond chantait « Femme libérée », avec un délicieux accent anglophone, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'ensemble était tout à fait charmant, même s'il avait d'autres projets pour cette belle voix, des projets un peu plus...rock. Il s'arrêta juste à côté de lui, s'adossant au rebord de pierre, attendant la fin de la chanson avec délectation. Lorsque la voix retomba, il resta sans bouger, attendant machinalement la chanson suivante, mais se rappela soudain de son intention première et baissa les yeux sur le guitariste, qui le fixait d'un air interrogatif.

« -Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bonjour, sourit le brun.

-Oh, bonjour !

-Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien avec une gratte, remarqua nonchalamment l'homme en noir.

-Oh...merci, fit l'autre avec son accent chantant

-Tu n'es pas d'ici je me trompe ?

-Non, en effet ! Rit le blond, je suis néozélandais.

-Wouah ! Tu viens de loin dis donc !

-Oui.

-Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Cela va faire six mois.

-Et tu joues ici depuis longtemps ?

-Un mois je dirais. Depuis qu'il fait assez beau pour ne pas trop se cailler en restant assis au même endroit pendant des heures !

-Je vois. Et que viens faire un néozélandais jusqu'à Paris ?

-Comme tout les musiciens, j'espère faire un genre de carrière...mais jouer dans la rue est aussi bien. Il y a une excellente ambiance ici !

-Mais tu as débarqué comme ça, d'un coup ?

-Non non ! J'ai un ami ici, qui m'héberge.

-Ah bon ça va alors, ce serait dommage qu'un mec sympa comme toi dorme dans la rue.

-Beaucoup de mecs « sympas » comme tu dis, vivent dans la rue, remarqua le blond d'un ton un peu plus froid.

-Oui, tu as raison. C'était con de dire ça, admit le brun en se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Phil. Phil O'Gorman.

-Oh! Tu es d'origine irlandaise ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Moi aussi ! Mon nom est Killian Turner, mais on m'appelle Kill.

-Kill, répéta Phil, enchanté, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Kill la serra fermement. Le néozélandais commençait à vraiment lui plaire.

« -Et dis-moi, ça t'intéresserait de jouer dans un groupe ?


End file.
